Attachment
by Seliq
Summary: The god had been birthed, and perished. Everything should be over, Valtiel no longer has to guard her. But he has found himself attached to the girl. While Douglas searches for gas, Heather finds herself wondering around Silent Hill once more, she is drawn to something here. What will happen if she bumps into a certain attendant of god, and he is determined not to let her go? V/H
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should probably mention this was written at 4am, so uh, it may not be my greatest work. Someone suggested I write a story about Heather & Valtiel after I drew a picture of them. I thought it might be fun, wrote a few sentences then bam, looks like a story has begun. I may continue if people like it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything from Silent Hill, it all belongs to Konami blah blah blah**

**And so our story begins~ **

I slowly crept along a rusted wall, small chips of paint falling every now and then and silently landing on the floor beneath me.

I turned a valve quickly, beginning to get slightly irritated at this repetitive task. I don't know why, but I thought about that girl, who once was the mother of god. It had been my duty to protect her, to keep an eye on her and revive her if necessary. The god had to be born, and it wouldn't unless she was safe.

_Cheryl_

Yes, that was her name. She had come accustomed to the name 'Heather', but her true name would always be _Cheryl. _

Why am I even interested in the girls name? She is a simple mortal. Average. Nothing special about her. And yet I had grown...slightly...attached to her.

I had been pondering about this for hours, and had decided not to bother arguing with myself any further and simply admitting to the fact. I had to spend a good portion of my time around Cheryl, and so a mild attachment isn't very surprising.

She had killed god, but I didn't care. It was merely my duty to make sure the god was born.

I shrugged off the thoughts and made my way through the hospital in some vents.

Heather/Cheryl:

I drag a hand through my dirty blonde hair and then fold my bare arms across my chest, it's so cold. I regret not wearing a turtleneck with sleeves. Douglas drove us down a long road, I had no idea and no interest in which road it was. I was just glad this deal was over. The 'god' was no longer inside me, Claudia is dead, as well as god.

But somehow, I feel as though I shouldn't leave this place. I feel like I'm being drawn to Silent Hill.

I don't have much time to think about this as Douglas has come to a stop at what appears to be a gas station. I sigh. He must just be filling up for the long drive home. He scans the area outside through the windows and gets out quietly as to not draw attention to us.

I soon get out of the car as well to see Douglas frowning at a gas pump.

"It isn't working, it must be out of fuel or something..." He says frustratingly. He puts the nozzle back and looks around the area.

"...How much do you have left?" I ask.

"Not enough. When we run out we could walk, but I'd rather check around to see if I can find some more gas." He replied. His frown had become deeper, he clearly didn't want to be here much longer.

"...Oh, o-okay."

"There's bound to be heaps of fuel here, don't worry it won't take long." Douglas reassured me. "Alright, come on we better get moving." He takes a few steps before I interrupt.

"U-Um Douglas wait...I-I have to go do something..." I tell him quickly. His face twists in confusion and he turns back to me.

"What could you possibly be up to now?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go get in more trouble, I just feel I need to do something. I'll be fine, meet back here okay?" I said quickly and my voice got louder as I was now walking away.

I can hear Douglas sigh and he nods "yeah okay, but be careful!"

I slowly lose sight of him as I descend into the fog towards the hospital.

**And that's the end of chapter one...not really much going on, rather short, but yeah I hope someone out there likes it? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Valtiel**

As I pull away from a valve I am met by the ladder. '_The_ ladder?'  
The ladder Cheryl once climbed up whilst I was turning the valve behind it. She had gawked at me for a moment then cautiously continued climbing the ladder.

'Cheryl' I say in my mind. Such a lovely name.  
I turn away from the ladder, my head shaking and twitching as I crawl into another vent.

**Heather**

I don't know what I'm doing, sure I am drawn to something in this town but that shouldn't be enough to make me leave Douglas and go wondering around again. This place is dangerous, I'm pretty sure there are still creepy ass monsters lurking around every corner.

I don't even know where I'm going, I find myself standing outside Heaven's Night. I lean against a brick wall. My dad wasn't actually my dad, I wasn't born where I thought I was. I was born in this town, I am not Heather, I am Cheryl...  
I am related to the creator of this hell...do I belong here?

I can't stay in this town, it's far too dangerous. There are monsters everywhere and little to no people. I'd go insane and surely die. I frowned, shook my head and pushed off the wall. I was about to head back to the gas station before I hear something.

_Cheryl_

What the hell was that?  
I whip my head around and see no one. "Who said that?" I call out. But there is no reply.

My frown becomes deeper and I walk quickly towards the direction I thought it came from. I got my knife out, you never know what to expect in this place.  
Thanks to the thick fog I ended up walking into a set of double doors.  
"God damn it!" I exclaim while rubbing my now sore head.

I push open the doors and walk inside. A hand still over my forehead as I begin walking down a hall, my footsteps make a soft echo and when I pass a room with its door wide open I can now tell that this is the hospital. There is a dirty old gurney inside as well as a few bottles of pills on a table beside it.

I keep walking, picking up my pace as it gets darker down the hallway. My breathing becomes faster and I am now running down halls, in and out of rooms, up and down stairs.  
"Hello?" I call out. My voice echoes off the walls but again, there is no reply.  
I find myself running straight into something, and I fall to the ground. My knife landed next to me. Was...was that a person? It felt like it had clothes...  
I see two feet in a pair of pale heels. My eyes follow up the shaking legs to see a dirty nurse uniform.  
"Shit."

A pipe swings my way and I scram backwards on the ground, but unfortunately my right leg took the hit. I let out a short cry of pain, grabbed my knife and began to get up. I limped, practically hopping on one foot. I swang the knife at her stomach.  
She groaned, hunched over slightly and shook wildly. I clenched my teeth, swung back the knife and thrust it into the nurse's face. As I pulled the blade out, blood poured and dribbled to the floor.  
She swang cumsily at me, but I easily dodged due to her being slower than the Red Pyramid. Blood continued to pour out of her wounds, she shook and whimpered then fell to the tiled floor.

I sighed as the creature finally stopped moving. These things were freaking creepy. That's it, i'm leaving. I don't care whats here, I don't want to stumble into another monster fight that I may not walk away alive from.

I limp away back down the halls

But, where was I? I pat my pockets, no map for the hospital. I remember throwing away a few, thinking they were worthless now and i'd never need them again.

"God damnit." I curse quietly. How the hell would I find my way out with no map? this place was a maze. I look up at signs on ceilings on walls that may of had directions to the exit. But no, they are all rusted or have paint crumbling and fading away. Some were even stained with blood.

I shuddered and looked around nervously. Stop being a wimp Cheryl, it's getting you no where.

I continue limping through the hospital, searching for the way out.  
Valtiel POV

I knew she was here the moment she stumbled into the hospital. I could sense it.  
She had killed a nurse after it threw a pipe down on her leg. She's limping down the halls now so it must of hurt. I have a strange feeling, it's like a tightness in my chest. I can't place it. But I didn't like seeing Cheryl hurt.

It seems she is lost, usually she'd have her map out and be navigating constantly making sure she knew exactly where she was heading. But she didn't appear to have a map at all now.

I followed her, at a reasonable distance. Sounds echoed easily here and If she saw me then I'm afraid she might run and never come back.  
Wait  
_Afraid?_ I am the attendant of god, immortal, I simply do not feel such weak human emotions. And what's this, I don't want her to leave? Why do I care? She's just a human, average and weak. She held no benefit to me.

Oh but I knew I was lying to myself. My dear Cheryl, what have you done to me?

**Aaaaaand theres Chapter 2, sorry if it's abit short.** **My writing program also crashed so sorry if theres any errors. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so its been awhile since i've updated this story. I'm abit lazy if you can't tell haha. Anyways i've noticed many followers but not many reviews, would appreciate some feedback guys if you could~3 remember the more reviews, the more motivated I am to get chapters out quicker :D**  
**But anywho, on to the story. We finally get to the good stuff~**

**CHAPTER 3**

Heather

I groaned as the shooting pain in my leg became worse from walking. I stumbled off to the side and leaned against the wall of the hallway.

I'm not going to make it out of here anytime soon. Douglas was probably waiting for me now, standing by the car at the gas station impatiently.  
Maybe he will assume i'm dead and leave without me...

Suddenly a squeaking sound echoes through the hospital. Like the sound of moving metal that needed some oil. Metal moving. Turning.  
A valve?

I push off the wall, cringing at the pain returning to my leg as I stumbled quickly towards where the sound was coming from. Maybe Douglas had come looking for me, maybe he was making the sound to let me know hes here.  
Surely he would just call my name though? no...that would let everything know he was human and draw the attention of monsters. Yes, thats it.

Even if it didn't happen to be Douglas after all, why would a monster turn a valve? it wouldn't be surprising if they didn't even know how to. Surely only a human would, and anything besides a monster is good news to me.

Help is here Heather, you just have to find it.

Valtiel

I had fallen behind, deciding that following Cheryl wasn't the best idea. Why did I follow her anyway? she was a weak human, not worthy of my attention. But she was so interesting, she was different.  
She was brave, stubborn, rather mature at times, she was unique from the other people I have seen.

I returned to my duties, it would most likely be best if I just left her alone. She would find her way out eventually, go back to that private investigator and leave this town forever. And I will soon forget she even existed. Yes, that was best.

I hear footsteps echoing down a hall, they were quick and uneven. It wasn't the slow clack of heels from a nurse, but light thudding of boots. Whatever it was didn't emit any growls or groaning, and why were they in such a rush?

Human.

Only humans run like that.  
I listen closer and find that they are coming closer, I can now hear her panting.  
Cheryl.  
Why was she heading this way? no monsters were following her, she must be heading this way for a reason.

Her footsteps become louder, I continue to turn a valve absentmindedly. Shes so close, I can sense her.  
We are in the same room.  
The footsteps stop.

I am a fair way up a blood stained wall, where there are a set of valves. I'm hard to miss, I know she sees me.  
I turn my head ever so slightly and I can see her.  
It feels like its been so long since i've seen her form, those odd clothes, her short hair and unusual eyes.

"N-no...its that...I saw i- I should've...known I-" Cheryl whispers, to herself. Probably not wanting me to hear.

My throat begins to burn, jagged breathes escape and small, near un-noticeable coughs.  
What am I doing?  
Am I...trying to speak? do I even have a voice?  
I cannot remember the last time I used it.

I stop turning the valve. I notice Cheryl is backing away

The burning begins to fade as I stop myself from trying to force out words, I turn my head fully towards Cheryl.  
She panics and begins running back the way she came from.

After a moment I decide to follow her, I had a feeling she was going to find herself in trouble.  
And oh she did.

The poor girl ended up running down a hall with only one door at the end of it, she was obviously planning on running into the room to hide.  
But I knew what was behind that door.

This room was often filled with around ten nurses, they flocked there whenever the Red Pyramid needed satisfying.  
Sometimes I would hear moaning from the pathetic monster, it was quite annoying but I tolerated it.

I had seen the executioner walk into the room not long ago, he was surely still in there. God knows what he would do to my Cheryl.

I turn the corner in time to see Cheryl run into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again everyone~ I'm back with chapter 4. Sorry for taking so long, been busy and whatnot. I hope you can forgive me! and please give me reviews and feel free to share suggestions for future chapters. This chapter is pretty long! But without further ado, chapter four~**

**CHAPTER 4:**

Heather

Oh god, how could I have forgotten..that..that monster! I had seen him before, in this same hospital. It turned valves.

How could I of been so stupid?

As soon as I saw him I realised my mistake. And it was so strange, he made these weird coughing sounds, does it even have a mouth? Why would it cough? oh, sorry Mr monster, I didn't realise you had a cold. I'll go find you some tissues! Oh Heather, you are terrible at jokes.

But it wasn't only here I had seen this particular monster, he was also there when the god was created. He had been in many places. It was as if he was following me.

Who was this creature?

There seemed to only be one of them, I hadn't seen a bunch of them together like the other monsters would do. Perhaps it was just the one? If there was only one, he must be important somehow.

Maybe that was why he was there when the god was created.

I didn't stick around for long though as I turned around on my heel and bolted down the hall in the opposite direction. I searched for a place to hide. The god may of been important to this monster, he was probably pissed I killed it.

I heard an echo from the room he had been in, he was coming after me.

I spotted a door at the end of a hallway and quickly made my way towards it, not caring my boots were making loud thuds against the tiles. I just needed to hide. I slowed down and reached out to grasp the door handle, I turned it and quickly went inside shutting the door behind me.

I pressed my forehead against the door, panting. As my breathing returned to normal and I calmed down, I became aware of the sounds around me. Growling, heavy breathing, gasping? the clacking of heels.  
Nurses? and something else.

I looked to my left, a bookshelf is seated beside the door. So whatever is in here must not of seen me come in. Convenient.

I lean forward, peeking my head around the bookshelf to see what was happening. And my jaw drops in shock.

**Valtiel**

I crawl across the wall of the hallway, making my way to the door Cheryl walked through. I jump off the wall, and land on the floor with a thud. I listen closely for a moment.

"No...no get back! get back!" I can hear Cheryl shout. Her voice is muffled behind the thick wooden door. I waste no time in yanking the door open and rushing in.

I can see three nurses in the corner of the room, huddled up with eachother with their mangled faces turned watching the Red Pyramid. Watching him catch his next victim.

Cheryl is in the other corner, pressed against the filthy wall holding up a knife. I notice the Red Pyramid is not holding his ridiculously massive knife, like he'd need it against the young woman. As an executioner he was naturally extremely muscular.

I see the large sword-like knife across the room, and make my move.

**Heather**

Holy shit. I should never of came back to this hospital.

I walked into a room with a few nurses and this creepy monster that looked relatively human besides the weird metal pyramid shaped helmet he wore. He has ridiculous muscles and some kind of butchers apron covered in blood and dirt.

Hes approaching me slowly, I take out my knife and hold it up in defense. But this doesn't seem to threaten him at all. God damn, I need to find a gun!

And suddenly, I see that monster from before. The valve turner. He moves faster than I thought possible as he picks up a large blade and is suddenly charging at the weird pyramid creature.

My attacker turns just in time to be bashed over the head with the blade. A loud clang echoes through the room as it hits his helmet. He stumbles and falls to the ground. But I have a feeling he will recover quickly.

I stare down in shock.

I feel a hand grasp my wrist firmly and pull me out of the room. I stumble behind him. His hand in a dark crimson glove is clamped tightly on my thin arm. We left the room, he slams the door shut and rushes down the halls.

I'm traumitized, did this monster just rescue me? where is he taking me? why?

I look at the back of his head. He has no hair, his skin is pale and dirty and has strange creases and folds. He is wearing some kind of robe with no sleeves and I can faintly make out two tattoos on his shoulders of a symbol. It looks familiar..

My eyes follow downwards and I can see he is wearing black boots. 'The pyramid creature had them too' I note.

I come back to reality, blinking a few times. I look at my arm trapped in his firm grip. His hand is cold. I tug backwards trying to free myself.

"..H-hey..could you let me go now..please?...excuse me?.." I try to talk to him but he doesn't seem to respond. I continue to pull at my arm but his hand doesn't budge.

"Where are you taking me?..who are you?"

...

"Answer me!"

He emitts a soft growling noise and quickly turns and walks into a room, shutting the door behind us.

He then lets go of my arm, but stands infront of the door. Probably to prevent me from escaping.

I rub my arm, which is now sore. It'll probably have a bruise by tomorrow.

I cautiously back further into the room, this was a monster either way and you just can't trust people around here. I stare at his face, no eyes or any real human features. He seems to twitch and shiver every now an again.

"Why did you rescue me? who are you?" I ask quietly again.

He tilts his head up slightly and begins his nasty cold sounds, he shakes his head then does it again. But then he seems to begin forming words, I watch as the creases on his face move as he speaks and my eyes widen.

"..V..Val..tiel.." he forces the broken word out and then exhales a raspy breath.

I hear myself gasp softly as I raise my hand to my mouth. His voice is deep, and clearly hardly used. Could all the monsters speak? and the word he said, Valtiel? was that who he was? it sounds strangely familiar, and I feel a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Y-you can talk? how? is..is Valtiel your name?" I ask.

**Valtiel**

I attempted to speak, and apparently I can. Although it will take a while to get used to. I tell her my name. And she seems shocked.

"Is Valtiel your name?"

Oh how I love how she says my name. Her sweet voice says it perfectly. I reply to her question with a nod. Cheryl drags a hand through her dirty blonde hair, and sits on the edge of a gurney in the corner of the room.

"I'm so confused. And scared, and I just...I don't know what I'm doing here anymore." She says probably more so to herself. She stares at the tiled floor with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asks quietly and looks up at me.

I immediately shake my head, oh no Cheryl, i'd never purposely harm you.

She seems to relax, but I know she doesn't trust me completely.

What do I do now? I didn't exactly think this through. I know i've grown a small attachment to the girl I brought back to life more than anyone. The girl I followed the entire time she was here. I just want her to be safe, and in the hands of the Red Pyramid she definetly was anything but safe. We still weren't completely safe in the hospital, so that would be the new plan. Get Cheryl to safety. But where?

I ponder this for a moment, looking at the floor. Practically anywhere in Silent Hill is relatively dangerous. But this particular place was overpopulated with nurses, and the Red Pyramid was currently here. One of the apartments seems like a considerable idea. And as I look up at Cheryl, I see she has fallen asleep on the gurney. It's been a rough day for her.

I slowly walk over to her and stare down at her sleeping form, she looks so peaceful. All her worries faded away when she slipped in unconsicousness. All the bad memories and pain are replaced with soothing dreams. An escape from the painful reality.

Oh how I wish I could sleep. I rest, daydream, yes. But not sleep. Instead I am burdened with more hours.

I feel a warmth in my chest looking down at the girl who had let her guard down around me, an unknown creature she doesn't trust. Or perhaps she does?

I decide on taking her to one of the apartments. I tuck my arms under Cheryl and lift her body off the gurney. I carry her like a bride out of the room and towards the exit of the hospital.

I feel her stir slightly, I look down on her. She shifts and nuzzles her head against my chest, still asleep.

That warm feeling in my chest is there again.

**A/N: Oh snap, that was a really long chapter! I hope you guys like it haha. Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back again! I'm trying to get chapters out more quickly, but I do have my education, family, art commissions and other things to do aswell so my apologies. I'm enjoying writing this, but i'm not too sure where i'm heading with the plot. So any suggestions are welcome! please review and I hope you like this chapter~**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Heather**

I feel myself brought to conciousness, I yawn and stretch my legs. My eyelids are heavy, still shut. I think I'll just go back to sleep, this bed is comfy.

Wait a second, bed?

I open my eyes, and find myself in a room with a double bed. Oh my god, what happened? how did I get here? I look back on the last thing I remember.

I went to the Brookhaven hospital, saw that monster who then saved me. Then we were in a hospital room and I was on the gurney... So I fell asleep? but this isn't the hospital, I look around and find it looks like i'm in one of the apartments.

Did the monster- Valtiel bring me here? no, he wouldn't do that, would he? well he did save me...

where was he then?

I sit up and look around the room, faded wallpaper covered the walls, a small bedside table seated next to the bed. And the faint glow of light from a small window.

I want to call out his name, but what if another monster heard me? i'd be dead meat. Why do I even want him here? I suppose I miss having company. Who knows where Douglas is by now. Would he look for me?

I sigh and get out of the bed, I walk over to a door and as I open it I find it is a bathroom. Its dirty of course, there are stains everywhere. I walk over to the sink and turn on the cold knob. The faucet makes a weird gurgling noise but then slowly produces water. Its not completely clear, to be expected. But it'll do.

I cup my hands under the flowing water and splash it on my face. There is a dirty mirror above the sink and I can see as the dirt and blood is washed away. My hair is still greasy and my clothes must be awful, but good luck finding any good cleaning products here.

Once i'm finished I walk out back into the room. Valtiel is still no where to be seen. I decide it is best to leave, if i'm lucky I can find Douglas. But theres this weird feeling deep inside me, that says I want to find Valtiel.

I shouldn't waste my thoughts on some creature here, no. I need to get out of this town before I go insane.

I exit into the hallway of the apartment, and decide to head left. Its dark in here, but after what i've been through, darkness doesn't bother me anymore.

**Valtiel**

After bringing Cheryl to the apartment, I decided to leave her to rest. She would be out for a few hours anyway.

I spent the time checking through the rooms to make sure there weren't any monsters close by that could hurt her. I also took the opportunity to practice speaking, being able to communicate with Cheryl will probably help her trust me. I hope.

"H-hello.." I try for the tenth time. I'm getting better, but it still feels strange.

I decide on checking on Cheryl. I walk back to the room but when I open the door I find shes not there. I turn my twitching head and pick up her scent, she must of woken up and left.

Wasting no time, I follow Cheryl's scent down the hallway.

I climb up on the wall and onto the ceiling, not long after I find her. And she seems to of heard me because she stops and reaches in her pocket for a flashlight.

She turns it on and looks both ways down the hallway, I jump down from the ceiling and land with a loud thud about a metre away from her.

"AH!" Cheryl gasps and stumbles backwards. She pants and looks at me with wide eyes "don't scare me like that!"

"M-my apologies" I say looking away.

"...You're getting better at talking" she says quietly.

I tilt my head to the side and reach out to hold Cheryl's hand, I can hear her gasp and she steps back.

"I-I...I need to leave.." she says and cautiously walks past me.

But why? why must she leave? I hope she isn't afraid of me, I haven't done anything wrong or tried to harm her, so why was she in such a rush to get away from me? I watch as Cheryl walks towards the stairs and begins to decend down them. I follow her.

I'm walking about a metre behind her when she comes to a stop at the exit of the apartment. She turns and looks at me confused.

"Why are you following me? what do you want?"

I tilt my head to the side, I didn't fully understand what I was doing either.

"..I..want to..protect you..Cheryl"

Her eyes widen at this. She walks up to me with her finger pointed at my face.

"You..how do you know my name!? what do you mean protect me? who are you, _what _are you?!"

"What are _you _Cheryl?" I ask her.

Her eyebrows knit together is confusion "Me?..I-I'm a human, a person. Heather Mason."

"I am an attendant of god, an immortal being, a creature, just different from you. The only title I know is Valtiel..." I tell her quietly. I know it must not seem much of an answer to her, but I don't know what else to say.

When she doesn't speak I continue.

"You know your name is not Heather, why do you still wish to live a lie?"

Cheryl shakes her head and turns away from me, standing silently in front of the double doors that were the exit of the building. She drags a hand through her dirty blonde hair and sighs.

"I've lived with that name for so long..I..its just strange one day finding out it wasn't real." she says softly. "But I still don't understand...how do you know any of my names? I never told you."

Cheryl turns back to me, awaiting my answer.

"I was ordered by Claudia...to protect the god within you, to follow you...of course I learnt your name whilst following you"

With this, Cheryl took a step back "..V-Valtiel I...you know the god is no longer inside me..don't you?"

I tilted my head to the side "Yes..I'm aware."

"Then why are you still following me? your god is gone yet you still ..protect me?"

I knew she would ask this eventually, the truth was I didn't know why I followed Cheryl. I had simply grown to care of her safety and well being. Had I grown a fondness? no, I couldn't tell her this. It would only cause more problems.

"You...are part of the creator...higher beings as myself can acknowledge this, and why harm any part of the creator? this would be best for everyone." I said. Most of it was a lie, yes some monsters could feel Alessa in Cheryl, but it didn't mean they would hesitate to harm her because her survival didn't matter anymore.

Cheryl seemed satisfied with this answer as she nodded and brushed some stray strands of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"W-well I still don't completely understand but, if you're willing to help me, thats appreciated. I don't plan to stay here long, so you won't have to worry anymore. I need to find a man, hes a private investigator that followed me into Silent Hill. He could be my only chance of leaving."

I felt my head drop slightly at this. Cheryl was eager to leave, so soon. And after she left, I was never to see her again. But why did I care? she was just a girl! and I a monster, the attendant of god. I shouldn't worry over such matters.

That private investigator, yes I had seen him walking around here. Did my Cheryl want me to help find him? to protect her while she searched for him? I suppose so. But oh how I didn't want her to find him. Could I really stoop so low as to keep her from finding this man? perhaps I could find him myself and..get rid of him..

Yes, then Cheryl would never find him. She wouldn't have anyone to drive her away from here. Did she even know where the exit road was? I hoped not. I pondered over these thoughts for a moment, trying to decide what to do.

**Heather**

Valtiel had been silent for quite some time now, he looked bothered, deep in thought. I was kind of hoping he would agree to accompany on my search for Douglas, surely he would protect me from other monsters. But on the other hand, he was a monster himself, and therefore could not be trusted.

"Valtiel?" I asked quietly.

He broke out of his thoughts and looked up at me. "Cheryl?...ah, yes. I will help you, in anyway you see fit" he replied.

I nodded and reached out to open the doors of the apartment. "Thank you"

As we stepped outside I was once again greeted with the foggy streets of Silent Hill. Looking up, I see a sign that says 'Katz St.' I tried remembering the streets in my mind, planning a route to the gas station.

I decided against going on Nathan Avenue, due to it being a main road probably filled with monsters. I started walking towards Munson street and signaled Valtiel to follow.

.

.

.

It seemed like hours Valtiel and I were searching for Douglas, he wasn't at the gas station but the car was still where we left it so I refused to give up. He must be here somewhere.

Valtiel didn't say much. He followed silently behind me, when I attempted conversation with him he would often nod or shake his head. Perhaps speaking was still difficult? or maybe his mind was just somewhere else. I shrugged it off though and kept walking.

A soft growling sound broke the silence between us. Valtiel stopped dead in his tracks, tensing.

I stared down at my stomach in embarrasment, it had been a while since i've eaten.

"Valtiel, relax, its just my stomach" I reassure him.

Valtiel turned back to me and looked down at my stomach, he seemed confused. He looked back up quickly.

"Are your organs failing?"

At this, I couldn't help but laugh. "No, but maybe if I don't eat something soon."

He tilted his head to the side, but then nodded quickly in realisation. "A-Ah, yes, it would be unwise to starve you.." he said then proceeded to look around, maybe wondering where to find something to eat.

This got me curious, what did Valtiel eat? was there left over food in buildings, did he perhaps hunt animals? I looked at his face, where was his mouth? he didn't have eyes, ears, not even a nose. Maybe it was hidden somewhere around all of those creases, folds and stitches.

He led me inside a small building, it looked like some sort of cafe. I immediately began searching for something to eat behind the counter, while Valtiel stood kind of awkwardly and watched.

"Hey Valtiel, so what do you eat?" I asked absentmindedly while searching through some cans of fruit.

After gathering a few cans in a small bag I found, I turned to Valtiel who was yet to answer my question. He seemed tense, leaning against a wall with his head bowed. He must of noticed my expectant gaze because he finally replied.

"..Meat." he said quietly. "Whatever kind that is avaliable. Fortunately I do not require nourishment as often as a human."

I nodded, and decided not to linger on the subject as I stood and walked back to the door and exited the cafe. Valtiel followed shortly afterwards.

**A/N: A rather abrupt ending to this chapter in my opinion, and not the most interesting chapter either, but it will get better I promise~ please tell me what you think and I'll see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! but I hope you guys like this. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, it helps me write. And I also wanted to say if any of you would like to talk more or see my artwork, I have a deviantart account! my username is Carouselique. Enjoy!~**

Heather

Today hadn't been a very successful day. Despite my-_our_ efforts, neither me or Valtiel had found any other human besides myself. It was as if Douglas had just disappeared, the car was still here, so where was he? surely he didn't just walk away?

Douglas knew where to go, he knew how to get out of this town and find somewhere safe. I had lost my map somewhere along my journey, I suppose I could find a road out eventually but even then, would I survive? where would I go? the only family I had was my father, and hes gone now. I didn't truly have a home.

I blinked. I truly had nothing. Nowhere to go, no family, no friends, no home.

My thoughts drifted to Alessa. I was born in Silent Hill, this town was a part of me. This hell was where I belonged, is it not? I could feel a connection with this place, but I refused to admit it. I had to leave.

What would I do once I finally found a town with people? get a job? buy a house, start a family?

I shook my head from my thoughts and looked down.

I sat quietly on the floor of a room in one of the apartments, a torch lying in the corner to illuminate the dark room. I was scooping peaches out of a can with my fingers and eating them. I've never been much of a fruit person, but I was grateful for any food I can get in this place.

Valtiel is sitting across from me, his legs crossed neatly with his gloved hands resting on his knees. Despite his lack of eyes I feel like hes staring at me. It makes me nervous, and I could feel as my hands began to shake from his constant staring.

"Are you alright?" Valtiel suddenly breaks the silence.

I freeze and look up, greeted by the strange folds and creases that made up Valtiel's face. I quickly look back down again.

"Oh!...ah..yes I'm fine..haha.." Damn it Heather! calm yourself! I go back to eating the remaining fruit, and then push the can aside with a sigh. I was still hungry, but I best not eat all my food at once.

I look at my hand, seeing some of the remaining juices from the fruit on my fingers and lift my hand to my mouth.

My tongue paused on my fingers when I saw Valtiel's shaking form, is he shivering?

His head is turned in my direction. Looking behind myself, I see there is nothing else but a wall and turn my gaze back to him. I drag my tongue against my finger once more, and Valtiel stiffens. I put my hand down and tilt my head in confusion.

"Are you okay there Val?" I ask him quietly.

He seems to be shaken out of some deep thoughts, Valtiel grips his knees and begins to twitch again.

"C-Cheryl I..." he stops himself then abruptly stands up. "Its getting rather late, is it not? best you rest up for tomorrow."

I blink and tilt my head again, what was he thinking? I guess it is sort of late, it had become dark a few hours ago. But I wasn't very tired. I didn't argue with him though as I also stood up and made my way to the bedroom.

Sighing, I kick off my brown boots and collapse onto the dusty mattress.

Valtiel

I didn't know why I reacted the way I did while Cheryl was licking her fingers clean. I suddenly felt embarrassed at the sight of her sucking the sticky substance. But there was another feeling too, something I could not place. A feeling I had been burying deep down for a long time had began to surface.

_Oh, Cheryl._

I held my twitching head in my hands and tried to get rid of the lingering thoughts. Cheryl was sleeping soundly on a double bed, she hadn't bothered to pull the blankets over herself and I could see her begin to shiver.

I walked across the dark room and hesitantly picked up the blanket, I slowly pulled it over Cheryl's sleeping form then quickly pulled away.

However I couldn't keep my hands away for long as one of my gloved hands lifted to lightly touch her cheek. I sighed contently at the warmth, and I could faintly make out the dusting of freckles across her nose and under her eyes. She looked so peaceful, so innocent and small.

And I wasn't about to let her go.

.

.

.

I was perched up high in one of the vents, looking down the dark hallway. As suspected, the middle aged man came stumbling around the corner. He scanned the room quickly with the dying flashlight in his hand then looked at a map in his other.

"Heather?" his gruff voice called out into the empty corridors.

The man must of assumed Cheryl was still at the hospital, and was searching for her. But only I knew where she was, and I was going to keep it that way.

I wasn't going to let the private detective take her away from me. Cheryl was a part of this worlds creator, she had the ability to birth gods. This man-Douglas, was it? he is not worthy of her presence.

The detective continued down the hallway, occasionally opening doors and glancing into rooms. Coming closer and closer to where I was waiting.

Silently crawling out of the vent with years of practice, I made my way down the rusted wall and onto the floor. Douglas didn't notice me for a few moments as I stood silently, until he had shown the light of his torch in my direction and gasped.

He seemed confused, probably because he'd seen all the different creatures inhabiting this town besides me. Perhaps he hadn't noticed my lack of face and assumed me to be human. But realisation must of hit him because he quickly backed away and ran into one of the rooms along the hallway and slammed the door shut.

I almost scoffed. Did this man question my ability to turn a doorknob? Humans, foolishly trapping themselves in dead ends. The only escape in that room would be a possible window that may or may not be locked.

As I walked over and opened the door, sure enough there was a window and the detective was currently trying to open it.

He seemed to realise that we were more than two stories from the ground and pulled away from the window to look at me. I stood motionless and pondered over my plan. Was I going to kill this man? I was a giver of life, not a taker. It was my duty to revive, not murder.

But this private detective was going to take Cheryl away, if he stays here he will soon find her and take her from me. She is mine. And she belongs here.

However I do not need to make the decision myself as a loud bang echoes throughout the room and I feel a sudden burning pain in my shoulder. Looking downwards I can see the dark, thick inhuman blood leaking from the wound.

"Take that you creepy ass bastard." Douglas mutters from across the room, lifting his gun preparing to shoot again-this time aiming for my head.

But he underestimates my speed. I shoot to the side as the gun fires and the bullet misses.

An animalistic growl rips through me as I lunge at the terrified man.

.

.

.

Heather

I groan into my pillow at the realisation that I was still in Silent Hill. And this bed smells nasty. I wish I had a cup of coffee, maybe I'll go searching for some today.

Sighing, I rolled over and squinted up at the faded paint on the ceiling. Trying to find the energy to get out of bed.

"Ah, I see you are awake."

I squeak in surprise, shrinking into the blankets. But its Valtiel who slowly walks towards the bedside.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I apologise." he continues.

Valtiel stands awkwardly, his head twitching like usual. I smiled and pulled back the blankets, then lazily climbed out of the bed.

"...Cheryl?" Valtiel asks slowly.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to...show you something today.."

I zip up my vest and look over at Valtiel bemused. Hes standing unmoving with his patchwork face turned towards the window.

"...what is it?"

He hesitated to answer "Nothing in particular, I just thought you may appreciate a..break to relax and do something enjoyable."

I raise a questioning eyebrow at him. He seemed to get stranger every day. "Enjoyable? Silent Hill? I don't know Valtiel." I then proceed to laugh nervously as he turns around to face me.

"Gruesome and dark it may seem, but certain areas do have their charms" he returns with a hint of amusement. "Are you up for it?"

I tilt my head at him and the corner of my lips curl up "...sure."

**A/N: Please review!3**


End file.
